This invention relates to the field of transformers, more particularly transformers intended for use in watt hour meters which must be capable of withstanding and rejecting transient voltages.
In the past, watt hour meter transformers were subject to failure due to induced high voltage transients caused, for example, by nearby lightning strikes. In addition, such transformers suffered the deficiency of coupling such transients to electronic watt hour meter circuitry causing electronic malfunctions in circuitry connected to the transformer.